


Blocked

by MovieBrat91



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieBrat91/pseuds/MovieBrat91
Summary: It had been years since the Doctor read the last Harry Potter book. What does she think of JK Rowling now? (Prompt)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Blocked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.
> 
> Pretty much I was inspired by the recent transphobic tirades JK Rowling was making on Twitter and I was thinking about The Shakespeare Code where the 10th Doctor praised her.
> 
> So I thought of a silly, short prompt as to how the Doctor especially in her current incarnation would react. So, that was that.

"Right, right, console seems in order!" Cried a short haired blonde woman in suspenders.

Her eyes wandered with her body following as she circled the console. 

"Right!" The Doctor clapped her hands. "Everything seems in order."

She continued as she took out her mobile phone, "First, phone break!"

"Group message." she spoke into the receiver. "Hi fam. Things seem to be in order on the TARDIS. Come in an hour, please!"

Satisfied, she pressed the send button. 

"Let's see what Twitter is up to." She scrolled down, disinterested in the various topics. "Seen it, seen it, etcetera, etcetera, don't care about Joker or The Irishman, oh a shout out to Living Single!" 

The Doctor scrunched her face with a look of disgust at another tweet, "This Covert person sounds very spiteful indeed. Blocked!"

The Doctor continued to scroll down until she noticed a particular series of tweets. Once again, she scrunched her face. 

Confused, she looked further until her face morphed into disgust. 

"Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed. 

"To think I praised her books!" The Doctor shouted, aghast at what she read. "Where did all this come from?"

The more she read, the more she looked disgusted. 

"I am too a woman! You don't decide who is and shouldn't be! You're disgusting!" The Doctor shouted, offended over various insinuations. 

She then wagged her forefinger at her phone as if she were talking to the person herself. 

"You, JK Rowling, can get on my blocklist." The Doctor said as she blocked the author on her Twitter account. 

"Should really change my avatar though," The Doctor looked at her Twitter icon picture who was a gray haired man with sunglasses. "I keep forgetting to do that."

Pressing off on her phone, she clapped her hands again-satisfied. 

"That's enough Twitter for one day! I should check the outside if there's a blockage!" 

The Doctor grabbed her jacket and ran out of the TARDIS.


End file.
